


To hell and back

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era un circolo vizioso in cui sentiva la voglia, la sentiva trasformarsi in necessità, la soddisfaceva e poi rimaneva frustrato nello scoprire che quel sollievo non durava mai abbastanza.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 2





	To hell and back

_“Monsters are real, and ghosts are real, too. They live inside us. And sometimes, they win.”_

_[Stephen King]_

Spencer non aveva mai pensato di poter essere toccato da qualcosa di così triviale.

Non si era mai considerato al di sopra degli altri, nemmeno una volta, non per tutte le volte in cui sua madre aveva tentato di convincerlo del contrario.

Diverso, quello sì. E mai la sua vita o le persone che aveva incontrato in passato lo avevano contraddetto.

Eppure adesso era costretto a ricredersi.

Vittima del più umano e normale dei vizi, di quello che lo aveva sempre confuso più di tutti, di quello che non capiva, che trovava privo di senso, al pari di qualsiasi altra dipendenza.

Tobias Hankel era morto, e lui continuava a vedere il suo cadavere giorno dopo giorno, continuava a svegliarsi con quel pensiero al mattino, continuava a vedere il corpo di un ragazzo come lui, di un ragazzo consumato dalla propria mente e da quella droga che pensava potesse salvarlo.

Erano diversi, loro due.

Erano diversi perché Tobias era cresciuto in modo diverso, perché la sua mente aveva preso un’altra strada, perché cercando dei modi di proteggersi si era completamente distrutta. Era questo che Spencer continuava a ripetersi, ma non gli era di alcun aiuto per liberarsi del problema.

Erano bastate poche ore a contatto con lo stesso male che aveva consumato la vita di Tobias, eppure erano state sufficienti a trascinarlo in quel baratro.

Era un circolo vizioso in cui sentiva la voglia, la sentiva trasformarsi in necessità, la soddisfaceva e poi rimaneva frustrato nello scoprire che quel sollievo non durava mai abbastanza.

Si guardava allo specchio al mattino e non vedeva più niente della persona che sapeva di essere, vedeva soltanto qualcuno che si stava consumando con le proprie mani, qualcuno di troppo spaventato o orgoglioso per chiedere aiuto.

Sospirò, e l’immagine allo specchio sospirò con lui.

Non era più mattina. Era sera, era tornato stanco a casa dopo l’ennesimo caso, dopo l’ennesimo mostro catturato e messo dietro le sbarre, e ancora si sentiva permeato da quell’abisso in cui lo trascinava un’indagine dopo l’altra, come se ognuno di quei mostri lasciasse un segno dentro di lui.

Non era se stesso, e non poteva negarlo, così come non poteva negare che per tutto il giorno non aveva pensato ad altro che alla propria voglia di evadere, non aveva pensato ad altro che a quel flacone di dilaudid lasciato a casa, nella vana speranza di poterne fare a meno.

Adesso era lì, a pochi centimetri da lui, e lui indugiava.

Sperava ancora di poter resistere, ma al contempo sapeva di non essere forte abbastanza.

Sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire, ed era troppo stanco per lottare, troppo in fondo a quell’abisso per sperare di potervi risalire proprio adesso che il mostro era nel suo punto di maggiore forza.

Tirò fuori il flacone e una siringa senza guardarli con troppa attenzione, prendendo le distanze da quella droga e dal proprio corpo, come se fosse quello di un altro.

Come aveva fatto Tobias, in fondo.

Era lì, era pronto, e notò con un certo timore che la mano non gli tremava già più.

Era pronto, quando sentì suonare il campanello.

Solo per un istante pensò di fingere di non essere in casa. Solo per un istante pensò di rimanere per sempre chiuso fra quelle quattro mura, di lasciarsi consumare senza più essere costretto a vedere nessuno, senza doversi spiegare a quegli sguardi preoccupati giorno dopo giorno.

Solo per un istante, prima di sentire la voce di Derek provenire da dietro la porta.

Sentì un’improvvisa fitta al cuore e gemette a voce bassa.

Era l’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere in quel momento, eppure anche l’unica con la quale non avrebbe mai osato fingere; non poteva, Derek non lo meritava e non lo avrebbe comunque accettato senza lottare contro la sua ostinazione.

Riponendo con cura siringa e dilaudid si diresse verso la porta, prendendo un respiro profondo prima di aprire.

“Spencer.” disse il più grande quando lo vide, sospirando.

Reid si sforzò di sorridere, scrollando le spalle.

“Sembri sollevato.” commentò, senza lasciargli tuttavia il tempo di spiegarsi. “Che cosa ci fai qui? Ci siamo visti meno di un’ora fa.” gli fece presente, indugiando sulla soglia come se fosse indeciso se lasciarlo entrare o meno.

“Sì. Sì, lo so. Stavo andando a casa, ma... ho avuto una brutta sensazione e sono venuto qui.” Derek parve voler continuare a parlare, ma s’interruppe e alzò un sopracciglio. “Posso entrare?” domandò, e Spencer sapeva che non era davvero una richiesta.

Si scostò finalmente, lasciandolo entrare e dirigendosi verso il salotto con passo incerto.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere? Potrei fare un caffè. O del tè. Ti offrirei anche qualcosa da mangiare, ma temo di non avere molto in frigo. Però potremmo ordinare qualc...”

“Spencer.” lo fermò l’altro, raggiungendolo e costringendolo a voltarsi, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle. Aveva usato ancora quel tono serio, quello in cui Reid poteva leggere tutta la preoccupazione, la rabbia e la frustrazione, quello che aveva temuto più di ogni altra cosa.

Sospirò, arrendendosi a qualcosa che non poteva più evitare a lungo, e si sedette docilmente sul divano, aspettando che fosse Morgan a parlare.

Ma il più grande lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, soffermandosi sulle occhiaie e poi sulle mani, che quasi inconsapevolmente si torcevano l’una nell’altra.

“Perché mi guardi?” gli chiese allora, a disagio. “C’è qualcosa che non va?”

Derek si lasciò andare contro lo schienale del divano, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Dimmelo tu, Spence. Non sono io quello che si comporta in modo strano. Non sono io che ho quelle occhiaie, non sono io quello che sul campo continua a guardarsi intorno con aria ansiosa, come se non aspettassi altro di fuggire. Esattamente come stai facendo in questo momento.” sospirò, spostandosi di lato sul divano in modo tale da potergli essere più vicino. “Io ti sarò sempre vicino, Spence. Questo ormai dovresti averlo capito. Ho solo bisogno che tu ti fidi di me.”

Spencer lo ascoltò parlare attentamente. Era così poco da lui quel tono di voce, era così poco da lui quella preoccupazione e quell’atteggiamento protettivo che gli venne voglia di urlare, di chiedergli cosa avesse mai fatto per scatenare in lui una reazione simile.

Urlargli di lasciarlo in pace, di andarsene, che non voleva fiducia da lui, che...

Che non sapeva cosa volesse. Da nessuno, men che meno da Derek Morgan, perché di fronte a lui si sentiva tanto vulnerabile da essere vuoto, privo di pensieri, di emozioni.

“Non ho niente che non vada, Derek.” mormorò, così poco convincente da non riuscire a persuadere nemmeno se stesso.

Morgan alzò un sopracciglio, assottigliando le labbra.

Dio, quanto doveva essere arrabbiato, Spencer lo sapeva. E gli piacque quella rabbia, ne godeva quasi. Riuscì a sorridere, nonostante l’immensa pena che provava per se stesso in quel momento.

Si alzò in piedi, credendo che l’altro avrebbe fatto altrettanto, ma quando lo vide mettersi nuovamente comodo sul divano si confuse, guardandolo con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Sei venuto qui perché eri preoccupato. E ti ringrazio Derek, davvero. Ma non c’è niente che non vada, te l’ho detto. Non c’è...” sospirò, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi. “Non c’è ragione per cui tu debba restare.”

Derek lo sorprese, ricambiando il sorriso.

“Non c’è nemmeno ragione per cui io me ne debba andare, no?” scrollò le spalle. “Hai detto che potevamo ordinare qualcosa da mangiare. Perfetto. Ceno con te, _pretty boy_. Sempre che la cosa per te non sia un problema.”

Spencer spalancò gli occhi, spiazzato.

Conosceva bene il suo gioco, Derek. E lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere esattamente come fare per metterlo in trappola, esattamente come in quel momento.

“Bene.” rispose, fingendo nonchalance. Si diresse verso la credenza, aprendo bruscamente un cassetto e prendendo un volantino, porgendolo poi al più grande. “Fa’ come se fossi a casa tua. Io, se non ti dispiace, vorrei andare prima a farmi una doccia.” gli disse, rivolgendogli poi un sorriso troppo veloce per essere sincero, dirigendosi poi di nuovo verso il bagno.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, poggiandovisi contro e scivolando fino al pavimento, tenendosi la testa fra le mani.

Era sempre stato diverso con Derek. Era sempre stato diverso lui, diverso dagli sguardi di Hotch, dalla mancanza di mezze misure di Emily, dalla preoccupazione di JJ.

Diverso perché era diverso il rapporto che li univa, ma in quel momento Spencer non voleva nemmeno pensarci. Voleva mettere quella parte di sé e della propria vita in un cantuccio separato della propria mente, lontana dall’abisso, lontana da quei mostri, lontana dai fantasmi di quella notte che ancora si facevano sentire e lo spaventavano.

Non era pronto, e avrebbe voluto che Derek lo capisse, che lo lasciasse solo nella sua disperazione.

Ma non lo avrebbe fatto, perché Spencer al posto suo non l’avrebbe fatto, perché non avrebbe avuto il cuore di abbandonarlo a se stesso, non in un momento del genere.

Si portò in avanti, ancora sul pavimento, e di nuovo tirò fuori la fiala e la siringa, fissandole se possibile più intimorito di prima.

Cosa c’era dentro quella semplice e deleteria boccetta di vetro che potesse aiutarlo, cosa aveva in più di Morgan e della sua preoccupazione?

Riempì la siringa, lentamente, sbottonando il polsino della camicia e tirandolo su.

Fissò i segni sul proprio braccio disgustato da se stesso, ma non ebbe tempo di fare nient’altro.

Come se il corpo non fosse il suo, si sentì abbracciare alle spalle.

Ricadde indietro verso quelle braccia, sentendo la propria schiena aderire al petto di Derek, sentendolo caldo, sentendosi improvvisamente al sicuro. Chiuse gli occhi, sospirando, e non disse una parola.

Non si giustificò e non tentò di discolparsi, perché in quel momento non avrebbe avuto senso e non ne aveva comunque voglia.

“Ci sono io qui, Spencer. Ci sono io.” gli disse il più grande, il tono di voce tranquillo, la rabbia fosse improvvisamente sparita.

“Lo sapevi.” constatò Reid.

“Certo che lo sapevo. Pensi davvero, dopo tutti questi anni, di potermi nascondere qualcosa?” sospirò, scendendo lentamente con le mani fino alle sue, costringendolo a sciogliere la presa sulla siringa. “Tu non sei questo, Spencer. Sei diverso da così, sei meglio di così. Non lasciare che quello che ti è successo riesca a...”

“Tu non lo sai. Tu non lo sai che cosa mi è successo.” ribatté Reid, aprendo bruscamente gli occhi e voltandosi verso di lui, tuttavia senza riuscire ancora a guardarlo. “Nessuno di voi c’era mentre Tobias Hankel cercava di salvarmi da suo padre e da Raphael, nessuno di voi c’era mentre mi dava quell’unica via d’uscita. Non sapete che cosa ho provato, non potete nemmeno immaginarlo.”

“Non posso, Spencer?”Derek alzò un sopracciglio, scuotendo la testa. “Credi davvero che io non sappia cosa significhi avere voglia di scappare dai mostri che vediamo ogni giorno? Avere voglia di scappare dal passato, di riuscire finalmente a dimenticare?” si lasciò andare ad un verso stizzito, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche istante come per darsi il tempo di calmarsi. “Per favore. Lascia che ti aiuti.”

Spencer valutò attentamente le sue opzioni.

La sua era una mente analitica, in fin dei conti, e non c’era droga che potesse offuscare la logica, di questo si era reso tristemente consapevole.

Sapeva di avere un problema, sapeva di essere in grado di ammetterlo con se stesso, ma lasciarsi aiutare da Morgan era una cosa completamente diversa; avrebbe voluto dire accettarlo completamente come parte della propria vita, e non c’era mai stato nessuno a ricoprire quel ruolo per lui, mai nessuno a cui potesse affidarsi ciecamente in quel modo perché aggiustasse quanto c’era di sbagliato, perché lo aiutasse a cambiare ciò che di lui non era mai andato bene, ciò che non andava adesso.

Non era solo il dilaudid il problema, non era solo di quello che Derek stava parlando, e lo sapevano entrambi.

“Non voglio essere questo.” mormorò, arreso. “Non voglio soccombere ai miei mostri. Io non...” si fermò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Rimani qui?” domandò, finalmente guardandolo negli occhi, finalmente leggendo un sorriso sincero sul suo volto.

“Rimarrò finché vorrai. Forse anche un po’ di più, pretty boy.” si alzò in piedi, aiutandolo a fare altrettanto. “Non devi essere da solo per forza, no?”

“Lo fai sembrare così semplice, Derek.” si lamentò il più piccolo con una smorfia, seguendolo fuori dal bagno.

“Non dico che sia semplice. Dico solo che con il lavoro che facciamo abbiamo visto fin troppe persone cedere ai propri mostri personali ed ai fantasmi del proprio passato. Li abbiamo visti trasformarsi essi stessi in qualcosa di...” s’interruppe, sospirando. “Non dico che sia facile. Dico solo che devi combattere per non lasciarli vincere, e che tengo a te abbastanza da non volerti lasciare a combattere da solo, Spence.”

Spencer non gli rispose, perché sapeva che già avergli chiesto di rimanere era sufficiente per Derek.

Sorrise, tuttavia, quando l’altro si voltò.

Pensò alle settimane passate, vide l’ombra che si stagliava su di lui e sulla sua vita, e sapeva che non bastavano le parole del più grande per farla sparire, che era ancora lì, che ci sarebbe ancora voluto del tempo e che avrebbe dovuto mettere tutto se stesso in quella battaglia.

Ma Derek aveva ragione.

Non doveva farlo da solo.

E questo già bastava a far sì che, finalmente, il mostro facesse un po’ meno paura.


End file.
